Stop burning me
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Biology lesson holds the usual; stupidic chatter, homophobic comments and of course the delicious teacher! Ichigo promised himself that he would never fall in love with teachers or at least think dirty thoughts about them. That becomes hard when you're on your own in a closet with your teacher who is flirting with you. Hmmmm - what to do?


**Hello my cherubs! So this idea came to me in my biology class when, yes an actual blond twat, sprouted these meaningful and stupid comments and I couldn't help but make a one-shot around it! What Ichigo says to this guy is what I've always wanted to say to him so meh! Enjoy. . . **

* * *

"What the hell was that? Was it a lizard?"

"Komodo Dragon, I believe,"  
"Oh . . . I thought it was a reptile thing,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the mindless and dim-witted chatter buzzing around him and went back to studying cells but not before he threw his friends an exasperated look. He didn't know how or why this idiotic buffoon and his 'gang' had gotten into this class – the blond bimbo was like a brick in water. The only logical explanation was that he had cheated somehow but was he even clever enough to figure out how to do that!? His comments were funny in a sense but let's just say it was due to personal reasons that made Ichigo want to shout at his stupidity. The orange-haired man sighed for the umpteenth time that lesson when he came out with another 'ground-breaking' statement. "When gay people have children do they pass their gay genes off to their child?"

Ichigo restrained himself from turning round and smacking sense into that dense thing he called a brain. The berry also restrained himself because of the fact that the snarky comment was directed at him. It was no secret that the he was gay; in fact most of his friends were gay, bisexual or lesbian. Of course being as he was, he was susceptible to homophobic comments from cretins like this guy, who was no doubt hinting at his inability to have children. "If you wish to discuss this, how about my office after school?" a curt voice rang out in reply to his previous comment.

Ichigo looked up at his fairly new teacher and shared a look of frustration with him before quickly looking down at his book before the man could see his inevitable blush. Mr Jeagerjacques was the living embodiment of a God; simple as. It was the sudden shyness and red faces that indicated Ichigo liked him, but like anyone paid attention to that! Normally Ichigo wouldn't glance twice, mainly from the fact that he was a teacher and it was unprofessional. But it was because of the looks, the voice and the fact that he was only a few years older than Ichigo made him think '_how could I refuse?' _Ichigo peeked up through his long lashes and almost drooled at the sight before him.

Mr Jeagerjacques had thick, corded muscles that showed clearly from underneath his flimsy, skin-tight shirt; the fabric bunching to reveal strong arms every time he folded them. He was a tall man at 6"1, maybe 6"2, and on top of that lofty form was a mop of spiky blue hair. _Blue hair! Not that I should be complaining – my hair's bright as well. _Ichigo stared into his azure eyes which were the same colour as his hair and watched as the emotions swirled in his eyes making them darken – confusion, amusement and . . . lust maybe? Then t registered in Ichigo's mind. _Crap, crap, crap, crap! He just caught me staring! _The berry wanted the world to collapse around him as he felt heat crawling up his neck and cheeks, no doubt making him look like a tomato. A soft snigger from beside him had the blush gone and his lips forming a scowl. "What!?" he snapped at the red-head next to him only earning another snigger.

His best-friend Renji gestured towards the blunette who was now in a heated discussion with the blond buffoon and yelped when a fist connected with his arm. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For pointing out things that are none of your business," he hissed in reply. "Didn't someone tell you it was rude to point!?"

"Okay then, how about this,"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he waggled his eyebrows, his eyes darting between him and the teacher which was even more noticeable and just plain goofy that Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at that. Renji grinned at the fact that he was now forgiven and continued talking to him whilst keeping an eye on the argument. "What happened to 'I don't date teachers' rule?"

"Seriously Ren? Don't look at that teacher and say that I can't break that rule?"

The red-head shrugged his shoulders and leant back in his chair. "Maybe,"

"It's only because you're dating Shuuhei," he scoffed.

Renji was just about to defend his boyfriend as well as humiliate Ichigo further but raised voices stopped them both in their tracks.

"You're only having a go at me, Sir, because you're probably gay yourself," the blond bimbo stated.

Everyone in the classroom sucked in a sharp breath, each tempted to break out into a choral 'ooh'. Ichigo stared at the blunette who was gritting his teeth, the decision to remain professional or kick his ass lingering on his mind. "Get out," he stated between clenched teeth, folding his arms over his chest to at least make it look as if it hadn't struck a nerve.

The blonde twat behind him moaned and slowly got to his feet, his eyes glaring daggers into Mr Jeagerjacques as he walked out the door. The blunette sighed before sitting back behind his desk, his baritone voice once again explaining what they had to do. It was Renji who was the first to speak. "So . . . he's gay as well," he whispered.

Ichigo shot the man a heated glare, earning a playful thump in the shoulder. "He never denied it, did he?" he continued, making Ichigo's heart soar in his chest.

It was true he didn't deny it and the look he gave that boy said it all but that didn't mean Ichigo was going to start hitting on him; that would be weird. He was just about to give in to Renji's ramblings when a deep voice broke through his train of thoughts, making his heart flutter. "Kurosaki – can you help me get the laptops?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he agreed, not willing to let this moment pass.

"Ok – just wait outside, I'll be there in a bit," he grinned at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin back as he got up from his chair and walked outside, his face practically glowing until he realised who was outside. "I'm I allowed back in yet?"

Ichigo turned to the blonde haired man and shook his head, biting back words of venom. "No, I'm just assisting him with the laptops," he explained.

The boy nodded before an awkward silence settled over, Ichigo fidgeting as he desperately wished for the blunette's hasty arrival. It was the low murmur that broke that tension. "Something stinks," "Maybe it's you," he added in an undertone voice.

Ichigo clenched his teeth, the comment all too familiar and glared at the boy who was now grinning at him. It was just a stupid comment – he should have just ignored it. But maybe it was because of the long day he had had, or because he simply couldn't take anymore crap, that was why he cracked. "And you're an immature cunt who's going to be living on the streets but I don't point that out,"

The look on his face was priceless to say the least as his jaw dropped to the ground in a mortified expression. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked when he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, trying to form a coherent come back. "You're gay!" he blurted back.

"Well done – you have finally identified the obvious," he snorted, quickly hiding his expression when the door began to jostle.

Mr Jeagerjacques stepped out, his eyes narrowing slightly when he noticed the tension and the filthy looks the two were giving each other. "Everything alright?" he asked, raising a perfectly sculpted blue brow.

"Peachy," Ichigo commented, spinning on his heel and heading down the stairs before any further comments or observations was made.

He heard the sexy baritone voice mumble a few things to the incompetent blond before catching up to the berry in a few long strides. "Are you alright Ichigo?"

"I'm fine," he said blushing, but whether from anger or from the fact that he had said his name was unknown.

Grimmjow frowned, clearly not pleased with the answer and pursued further determined to find the problem. "What was he saying? If you want I can punish him,"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; _God this guy was persistent. _"Honestly that would probably make things worse,"

"Okay – Then at least tell me what he's done so I can look out for ya,"

Ichigo did blush this time because of his blue-haired teacher and his concern and smiled slightly at Mr. Jeagerjacques' sudden change in accent. "It's just the usual homophobic comments," he stated grimly, opening the door to the supply room.

"Ya know that bas- I mean he can get excluded for that," he commented.

Ichigo chuckled at how loose his teacher was becoming and was truly grateful for it – he needed something to cheer him up. "Its fine – really,"

"Is that why he asked that stupid question earlier?"

Ichigo nodded, his hands going to unhook the laptop trolley from the peg when a firm hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact and suppressed a shudder when Mr. Jeagerjacques lips came awfully close to his ear. "Ignore him – He's a bastard,"

Ichigo turned so he could see that perfect face and smirked. "Why Mr. Jeagerjacques, such inappropriate language,"

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Ya can call me Grimmjow by the way," he added.

Ichigo tried not to squirm where he was and squeal and only refrained himself, his mind reminding him that he was not a fucking girl so instead he said, "Cool,"

_Seriously! _He looked over at Mr. Je – Grimmjow, and sighed in relief when he saw that it didn't bother him. He didn't realise he was staring at that sinful mouth and chiselled jaw until azure eyes turned and locked onto his amber ones. "I'm a really that sexy?" he smirked.

"Yes," Ichigo blurted before hastily shutting his mouth and fumbling to cover it up with a cough.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but said nothing – Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared and decided the best thing to do was carry on. "Why did ya choose Biology anyway?" he asked casually, typing in the code for the laptops.

"I want to become a Doctor – help people even though I'm actually not found on biology," he shrugged, glancing over at Grimmjow who was eyeing him up.

"Well what do ya like?"

"Physics,"

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose and Ichigo laughed at his expression. "What's wrong with Physics," he asked.

"Nothing – If ya like it I suppose I'll like it too," he stated, staring into his eyes.

Ichigo wanted to blush and turn away from his piercing gaze but for some reason he would never know, he didn't. In fact, after that his confidence grew which is probably what led to the last part of their journey in the supply room. "What's so good about Physics anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know – It explains things,"

"Lousy excuse," he snorted.

"Okay then!" Ichigo started, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you like Biology?"

Grimmjow's grin was feral at this point making Ichigo's heart pound faster as he said, "My favourite subject was always sexual reproduction," he said, his eye twitching slightly as if he wanted to wink. "But if ya like Physics what 'bout this," he continued, stepping forward so that their chests were touching; Ichigo now knowing just how tall this man was. "Do ya know what ya resemble?"

Ichigo shook his head, his teeth biting into his lower lip with the anticipation. Grimmjow leaned forward so that Ichigo couldn't see his eyes anymore; his mouth inches away from his ear. "Ya like the Sun – Ya burn so bright that ya blindin' me,"

Ichigo let out a shaky breath as Grimmjow returned into his line of sight and held his breath as Grimmjow's lips literally caressed his own. "Stop burning me – Let me in," he asked, feeling the berry's slight hesitation.

All pretence of restraint seemed to be out the window when he said that and Ichigo moved forward closing the already small gap between them. He moaned; he didn't care if it sounded stupid. Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck, his fingers playing idly with the strands at the back as Grimmjow's thick, corded arms wound around his waist. At first the kiss was sweet as they tasted each-other, getting used to it . . . but then it became more urgent and greedy as they hungrily kissed; teeth clashing together in a fiery lip lock. More moans occupied the small room as a wet muscle prodded into Ichigo's mouth, making it its mission to explore every crevice. Ichigo was so engaged that he hadn't realised that he was pushed flush against the wall, his white shirt riding up ever so slightly. Finally, when the need for air was presented, the two pulled away, both gasping in big gulps of air resulting in short pants. Grimmjow quickly glanced down at his watch and swore at the approaching bell that would signal break and pulled away. "We better go," Ichigo mumbled, completely aware that he was a bright red as he sorted out his shirt.

Grimmjow nodded, allowing Ichigo to pass through the door first so he could lean down and whisper, "This isn't finished,"

Ichigo shuddered at the small line and continued on down the hallway, the warmth in his cheeks gradually beginning to die down as he remembered his friends would pick up on these small details. Ichigo entered the classroom, hearing Grimmjow stop behind him to no doubt scold the blond twat again and sat down at his seat. There was only five minutes left of the lesson so he decided to just sit there, replaying the last few minutes in his head; and vividly at that! When the end of the period came around it was actually that deep baritone voice that had brought him out of his haze rather than the bell. "Ichigo! Not done much work in the last few minutes – How about you help me clear this stuff away for the first few minutes of your break," he said.

Ichigo gaped up at his teacher, not missing the lust and twinkle in the blunette's eyes and blushed vigorously. _That damn bastard! _"Looking forward to it sir," he bit out sarcastically for the sake of the others who were listening and felt his heart stop when Grimmjow sent a subtle wink his way making him blush. "Careful Ichigo – I think you've caught the Sun,"

_God I love him. . . ._

* * *

**_Review! These one-shots aren't getting any and I want to know what you guys think! :3 _**


End file.
